narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shino vs Kankuro
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Shino mischt sich ein Als Sunagakure und Otogakure einen Angriff auf Konohagakure starteten, verfolgte Sasuke Gaara in den Wald, um seinen Kampf mit ihm zu beenden. Kankurou wollte Sasuke aufhalten, doch in dem Moment tauchte Shino auf und bot sich als sein Gegner an. Er verpasste Sasuke, bevor er loszog, ein weibliches Insekt, das einen Geruch aussendet, den nur die Männchen wahrnehmen. So brauchte Shino den Insekten einfach nur zu Sasuke zu folgen. Sasuke konnte nun weiter Gaara verfolgen. Nachdem Sasuke weg war, machen sich Kankurou und Shino kampfbereit. Kampf left|thumb|Shino ist Kampfbereit Kankurou holt als erstes seine Puppe Karasu raus, während Shino seine Insekten hervorholt. Shino sagt Kankurou allerdings vorher noch, dass, weil er vom Aburame-Clan ist, er seinen Gegner nicht unterschätzt, selbst wenn er schwach ist und mit allem kämpfen wird, was er hat. Kankurou macht dann den Anfang und wirft Karasu auf Shino zu, wobei die Puppe eine kleine Klinge aus ihrer Hand kommen lässt. Shino bemerkt dies noch rechtzeitig und springt schnell weg. Womit der Dolch den Ast trifft, auf dem Shino stand, und der sich jetzt durch das Gift in der Klinge langsam verfärbt. right|thumb|Kampf gegen die Puppe Aus der Puppe kommt eine weitere Klinge aus der anderen Hand und Karasu greift Shino erneut an. Doch dieser springt schnell auf den Ast hinter ihm, gefolgt von Karasu. Dieser versucht Shino nun am Baum festzunageln, doch weicht Shino erneut aus und springt dann nach unten, während Karasu kurz am Baumstamm festhängt. Aber Karasu befreit sich schnell und springt ebenfalls nach unten, um den im Laub versteckten Shino zu finden. Dies tat die Puppe dann auch und holte einige Klingen aus ihrer Brust hervor, um dann auf Shino zuzusteuern. Doch Shino holte sein Kunai raus und warf es nach der Puppe, die allerdings durch Kankurous Kawarimi no Jutsu, das er einsetzte, entkommen konnte. left|thumb|Der Insektendoppelgänger Shino musste dann schnell aus seinem Versteck heraus, da der Arm der Puppe unter ihm wieder mit einer Klinge raus kam. Dieses Mal schien allerdings die Puppe schneller zu sein, da, als Shino aus seinem Versteck raussprang, die Puppe schon vor ihm war und einige Giftpfeile ausspuckte. Dieses Mal schien die Puppe getroffen zu haben. Doch löste sich Shino auf einmal in Insekten auf. Dies lag daran, dass es nicht Shino war, der getroffen wurde, sondern ein Insektendoppelgänger, der durch Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu erschaffen wurde. right|thumb|Shinos Hinterhalt Kankurou merkt auch erst zu spät, dass dies eine Finte war, da der echte Shino schon hinter ihm steht. Kankurou konnte allerdings Shinos Schlag noch knapp entgehen und sprang auf einen anderen Ast. Kankurou sagt Shino, dass er sein Manöver ganz gut fand, aber es doch nichts geändert hat. Shino hingegen sagt ihm, was er beobachtet, und zwar dass Kankurou nur aus Entfernung kämpft, was heißt, dass er im Nahkampf mehr als schwach sein muss. Kankurou will aber jetzt Shino auch die Stärken seines Kampfstils zeigen und benutzt wieder seine Chakrafäden, um Karasu zu steuern. left|thumb|Raus aus der Giftwolke Karasu klappt dann ihren Unterarm hoch und zielt auf Shino, um dann eine Giftbombe abzufeuern. Shino holt schnell wieder einige Insekten hervor, um den Angriff abzublocken. Doch es verbreitet sich auch nun eine große Giftgaswolke, aus der Shino schnell fliehen muss. Deshalb springt er auf einen höher gelegenen Ast, um zu entkommen. Doch merkt Shino, dass sein Körper schon schwer angeschlagen ist vom Gift. Kankurou hat sich in der Zwischenzeit nun zwischen einigen Blättern versteckt. Shino versucht sich erst einmal zu erholen und scheint nicht zu merken, dass Karasu hinter ihm ist. Shino dreht sich um und Karasu versucht ihn dann erneut mit einer vergifteten Klinge zu besiegen. Doch war es wieder nur ein Insektendoppelgänger, den Karasu traf und der sich jetzt auflöst. left|thumb|Gut festhalten right|thumb|Eine Überraschung für Kankurou Kankurou versucht von seinem Versteck aus Shino ausfindig zu machen, findet ihn aber nicht. Bis er dann sieht, dass vom Baum einige Blätter runterfallen. Shino hält sich auf der anderen Seite des Astes mit seinen Insekten fest, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Doch Kankurou will es jetzt beenden und will Karasu wieder steuern, doch die Puppe bewegt sich nicht. Kankurou fragt sich eine Zeit lang warum, bis er dann erkennt, dass die Gelenke mit Insekten vollgestopft sind und sich so nicht mehr bewegen lassen. Aber nicht nur das, die Insekten gehen jetzt außerdem über die Chakrafäden auf Kankurou zu. Doch dieser schüttelt die Fäden erst mal, um die Insekten wieder loszuwerden, während Shino langsam wieder auf den Ast steigen will, da er glaubt, von der Puppe ginge keine Gefahr mehr aus. left|thumb|Das war mehr als knapp Kankurou lässt nun den Kopf von Karasu sich abschießen und leitet seine Chakrafäden auf den Kopf, der sich nun auf Shino zubewegt und eine große vergiftete Nadel rausholt. Kankurou fühlt sich schon als Gewinner, da der Kopf immer schneller auf Shino nun zufliegt. Doch im letzten Moment stoppt der Kopf vor Shinos Gesicht und fällt runter. Shino steigt nun völlig auf den Ast, während sich Kankurou fragt, wann die Insekten, die momentan auf seinen Händen sind, zu ihm gekommen sind, um seine Chakrafäden zu fressen. Ende left|thumb|Kankuros Fall right|thumb|Gewonnen und doch K.O. Kankurou versucht aus seinem Versteck vor den Insekten zu fliehen, fällt aber hin und wird von ihnen überrannt. Shino erklärt, dass die Insekten schon eine ganze Weile hinter ihm her waren, seit bei seinem vorgetäuschten Schlag ein weibliches Insekt auf Kankurous Stirnband fallen ließ. So war es dann genauso wie die Insekten Sasuke fanden. Die Insekten überrennen weiter Kankurou und lassen ihn vom Ast nach unten fallen. Shino wollte aufstehen, doch war sein Körper zu sehr vergiftet, womit er umkippte und Sasuke leider nicht mehr helfen konnte. Später holten die Insekten seines Vaters das Gift aus ihm wieder raus. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kankuros Kämpfe Kategorie:Shinos Kämpfe